


The Old and New

by bgrobinson78, MegaraFandomLover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrobinson78/pseuds/bgrobinson78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaraFandomLover/pseuds/MegaraFandomLover
Summary: One rule of the universe is that the new must rise and the old must fade. No-one wants to but their time comes. Our only hope is that we have someone to fade with.





	1. New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the victory against Thanos, S.H.I.E.L.D. is recruiting people to create a new, younger team of Avengers. Tony has been asked to interview, despite dealing with the disappearance of Steve, the death of his son and many other losses.

Things have been rough since the Infinity Crisis, Sam's idea blame him. We all thought that the fight over the Accords was rock bottom. Spoiler Alert, it wasn't. Since we all came home it's been hell. Everyone's broken up. No-one's together anymore. The wizard and Ross, Bucky and Shuri, me and Cap. None of us really knows how or why but no-one's together anymore. Recovering from Thanos took too much out of us. So much, that piecing together what's left is a chore. But like always it gets worse.

Not everyone came back. Gamora's crying because Quill's ashes are still on Titan. Shuri, Okoye and the rest of Wakanda's in mourning because their king didn't return. And Vision is depressed because his true love is lost. Not that I ever believed in that. But worst of all is that my last memory of Peter will be him saying 'I'm sorry' before he turn to ash. My own son isn't coming home. I won't get to hug him, get to make him mac and cheese, or hear him laugh. There was a time even I wondered if I have a heart, now I know I do because it's broken. 

I haven't seen Steve in months. He spent most of his time after we won either drinking of destroying gym walls with projectile punching bags. Then one day he left and never came back. The house is lonely and quiet without him. But I'm used to that. Now that Peter isn't here to fill the void, I'm drowning in silence. 

But of course, life still goes on. Director Hill's had us interview and test some new recruits for a team she's calling the Young Avengers. Right now, I'm waiting for my next interviewee (if that's a word........ yes it is). He's four and a half minutes late. I take a sip from my cup of coffee, it's cold. I've only been waiting four minutes and my coffee's cold. This kid better walk through that door soon or so help me...

I'm startled when the door open and a young boy with dark brown hair bursts in. He's out of breath and very frantic. He rushes over to my improvised desk and begins to apologise over and over. And spills the usual bullshit about it being an honour to meet me. He offers his hand. I stand and shake it. As he's babbling on I notice that there's something about him. Something I recognise. His face and body is thin. His features are sort of sharp but soft at the same time. I can't place it. Meanwhile this tween is still apologising.  
"Kid, take it easy. We can all be late," I pry his hand from mine and sit back down "Once." He pulls the chair close to the desk and sits. "Look, I'm going to be honest, I'm not really up to the whole interviewing thing so why don't you just introduce yourself. You know, name, age, powers and abilities, that sort of thing." He shift in his chair, obviously nervous.  
"Erm well, my name is Billy, Billy Kaplan. I'm nineteen years old. Powers and Abilities? I'm not really sure..." He pauses.  
"What do you mean you're not sure. Kind of pointless to come here for an interview if you've got no powers."  
"Well," he says reluctantly. "I can move things with my mind." Okay, getting somewhere. I tell him to show me and place a pen in front of me. He holds his hands out and concentrates for a second. A blue energy bursts from his hands and the pen flies to him. He catches it. Kind of reminds me of Wanda's powers. Only, different colour.  Then a thought strikes me. The range.

I get up and go round the desk to stand beside him. "Kid, come with me." What I'm about to do may be against protocol, but I have a feeling about him. That, and I don't give a damn about protocol.  
"Where?"  
"Training Room. We need to see what you're like in a fight." He gets up and follows me as I head for the door.  
"But aren't only Avengers allowed in there?"  
"Aw yeah, you're right. If only we had one on hand." I wink at him and lead him out.

Moving things with his mind was just the start. This kid, Billy, has some serious power. Took down every training droid we have, and looked like the witch while doing it. On top of that he was shooting fireballs and lightning bolts as well. I swear I could hear him muttering something as he fought. As the last bot falls, the door open behind us. It's the Director.   
"What is he doing in here? And who is he?" she asks me.  
"Don't worry, I was just seeing what he could do."  
"And he took them all out?  
"Yep. Apart from that one in the corner!!" I point to a still moving droid. With a twitch of his arm he sends an energy bolt to knock it down. I turn around and see Maria's stunned face.  
"Incredible."  
"Yep, and I get the feeling this is just the start." I tap her on the shoulder as I leave the room.

Halfway down he corridor, I hear Hill's heels clacking against the polished granite tiles. I stop and spin my heel.  
"Yes? How can I help?" She stops in front of me and hands me a datapad. Its screen shows a map with a dot over Russia. "What's this?"  
"The site of an incident two days ago. Four men were found bruised and blooded in Moscow."  
"It's Russia, this stuff happens all the time."  
"It used to. But we believe that these men were assaulted by Captain..."  
"No. No way." I didn't even want her to finish the sentence. She thinks Steve beat up those guys. Not him. That's not Steve.   
"You don't know that. He's been missing for four months. Who knows what he's doing? Didn't you say he threatened you?"  
"He was drunk, he threw a bottle at my head. Steve's capable of a lot but not random assault."  
"What if he's changed, Tony."  
"Look around Maria, we all have." I storm off. "Make sure that kid gets home safe!" I shout back. I'm angry and confused. Angry because Hill accused the man I love of being a common thug; and confused because if it was him, what could possibly make him attack men on the street? I get in my car and drive home.


	2. Sanctum of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home from an excursion in another realm, Stephen finds Everett sat in his lounge.

I dive through the portal, quickly closing it behind me. My body skids uncontrollably along the wooden floor, grazing my hands and cheek. I eventually come to rest in front of a bemused Wong. I look at him, embarassed. He looks back a raised eyebrow.  
"How is the fifth dimension?"  
"Surprisingly hostile." I tell him, struggling to get up. He helps me and notices the goblet I'm holding in my right hand and a shine coming from a pouch on one of my many belts.  
"Brought back a souvenir?" he asks as he makes for library.  
"Of sorts." I examine the cup, every inch of each surface. "The Goblet of Mennorak."  
"What does it do?"  
"I don't know. But theories suggest it's a goblet in the same vein as the Holy Grail."  
"A cup that grants immortality. Don't we have seven of those?"  
"Immortality's good for no-one." Wong returns from the library with the Dimensional Compendium. A large leather bound tome with a sigil on the cover. He flicks through the many pages and comes to rest in the middle of the book.  
"Here we are. The Goblet of Mennorak. It is said whoever drinks from the cup will be temporarily granted the power of Foresight. So a cup that lets someone see through time. Shall I put this with the others? Or just leave on another shelf of Goblets?"  
"Whatever pleases you my friend." 

He takes the cup from my hand and gives me the compendium. I must've forgotten how hefty of a book it is because my arms buckle under its weight. As he head for the door he doubles back.  
"Oh by the way, you have a visitor."  
"Stark?"  
"No. Agent Ross." I sigh in exasperation. Agent Everett Ross, my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. We were one of many couples that split after our victory over Thanos. It upset me greatly, especially since I had planned to propose. Now the ring sits in the drawer of my bedside table. I do hope to one day give it to him.  
"Where?"  
"The Lounge. And don't let this be like last time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Happens every time he comes here. You meet, you talk, you argue, you kiss, then you end up in bed with him."  
"How do you know?"  
"You said it yourself, the Sanctum's alive, and it talks." I watch in disbelief as Wong leaves. I shake my head and make for the lounge.

Sure as my friend says, when I enter the lounge Everett is sat on one of the two chairs. The two chairs I have set up for consultations. He just happens to be sitting in my chair.  
"Visitors tend to sit in the other chair," I say as I approach him.  
"Didn't think I was just a visitor."  
"You weren't until you left." My retort scathes him. I see his pained reaction in his eyes. The rest of his body doesn't react. Stoic to the end. I head to the drinks cabinet. "Why are you here Ross?"  
"Oh it's Ross now. You used to call me Evvy."  
"I never called you that. You preferred it when I called you by your full first name." I can't bring myself to even utter it. The pain just floods back. I pour two whiskeys and head back to the chairs. I give him one and keep the other. Sitting in the visitors' chair feels strange, no pun intended.

We sip from our glasses, all the while staring at each other. He looks so goddamn sexy in a suit. Which is always since he refuses to wear anything else.   
"You still haven't answered my question," I point out to him. He takes another sip, winces slightly and places the glass on the floor. With a Telekinesis spell, I immediately place it on the coffee table.  
"I felt lonely in my apartment..."  
"So you came here?"  
"Yes, this feels like home to me."  
"Not anymore." I interject, rather angrily. But I'm not backing down. Not like last time... 

and the time before...

and the time before that.

He stands up and walks over to me in that suave way that he so effortlessly pulls off. That and other things that he effortlessly pulls off. He takes my hand in his and pulls me up. He takes the glass on my hand and puts it on the coffee table. Then he just stands there and looks at me in the eye. A look that shatters all my defences.  
"I think you know why I'm really here." he says in a low gravelly voice that makes every part of me quake. Before I even realise what's happening we're making out. Feeling each other all over. Kissing like we've never done it in years, even though its only been a month. I push him away before we get any further. Because that's how it always goes.  
"What?" he asks confused. I've caved in like always and it's taking every fibre of my being not to pounce on him. But instead I take a deep breath and say "Not here."  
"Why?"  
"Because Wong lives here too. And this place is apparently talking to him."  
"So not this time?"  
"Not what I said. Just not here." He smiles deviously. That smile almost makes my knees buckle. I quickly change, using magic, of course. I grab his hand and leave Wong and the Sanctum in peace.


	3. Lost Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has been badly affected by all that's happened. Believing Hydra could be out there he goes in search of his old enemies.

"What in the fuck was that Steve?" Natasha shout as I walk into our safehouse. It's quite a distance to walk form Moscow to this place. A day-long hike. I walk over to a crate and pull out a bottle of beer. I open it and down it. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and look at her. Her face is a mix of confused and angry.  
"They tried to attack me." I say. It's not a lie. Probably the first truth I've told in a good while. I was walking the streets of Moscow when a group of four men started advancing on me. They said they wanted me dead. Payback for all I've done. At first I though they wanted revenge for not being able to bring everyone back. Until I saw something.  
"And? You beat them within an inch of their lives. They could die." Her words bring me back to the present. I go over to her and place four pins on the table. A red ring with a black skull with tentacles in the centre. The symbol of Hydra.  
"They were wearing them on their coats." Nat looks at them with abject horror.  
"So it does still exist."  
"I knew it wouldn't be that easy." I toss the bottle in the corner. I lands in another crate, full of bottles. I haven't been drinking that much since I left home. Most of those empty bottles belong to Bucky. Whatever Wakanda did to him made him resistant to the effects of alcohol.

The only trouble is, he's not here and he should be.  
"Still no sign of Bucky?" I ask Nat.  
"Nope. Not a single blip or call. He's gone dark Steve. And you know what that means." I do, all too well. If he's dropped off the radar it means he's found something and is following it. "I sent Sam to go to his LKL but I haven't heard anything back."  
"Where was that?"  
"Just outside Stalingrad."  
"Then let's go. Code Black." With the push of a few buttons, all consoles are shut down and the lights go out. Nat grabs her winter coat and weapons. After one final sweep we leave.

Thanks to the Quinjet it doesn't take us long to get to Stalingrad. We land outside the city, close to where Bucky was last seen. We step outside into a blizzard. The strong wind almost knocks us over. And the cold makes our jackets almost useless. We make our way to Bucky's last known location but find nothing. Not a jacket, or drop of blood not even a single bullet casing to show why he disappeared. We're about to turn away when we hear someone calling  our names. We head towards the noise shouting for Bucky thinking we'd get a response.

Instead we find Sam lying face down in the snow. His wing pack has been destroyed, its wings lie broken.   
"Hold on buddy we'll get you out of here." Me and Nat carry him and what we could salvage of his wings to the Quinjet. We close the doors and crank up the heating.  
"What happened?"  
"I came here and saw that there was no sign of anyone. At all. I started to walk around hoping I'd find some clue of where he could've gone. As I searched I heard a sound. I turned round. Before I could react I was floored by an uppercut. My wings were torn off and my pack was shot. I caught a glimpse of the guy as he walked away."  
"Who was it?" I ask, expecting the worst.  
"It was Bucky."


End file.
